HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 12
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast Josh & Joel deal with traffic tickets, why they had the names for #1 and #2, Dethklok, Josh on Guitar Hero III, old toys, and Mel Gibson. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *0:00 - Foreigner Intro *4:30 - Klingon Weddings & Trekkies *6:00 - Klingon Force *6:20 - Mask with Cher *7:25 - Eric Stoltz - Alternate Marty McFly *8:00 - The Michael J. Fox bug *8:30 - World War II Games *9:17 - Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway - The Revenge of Satan's Taint - Joel gets shot *10:57 - Josh tries to charm his way out of a ticket http://www.box.net/shared/jfsulfardg audio *12:04 - Red Light Course *13:07 - Arms of an Angel [http://www.box.net/shared/5gr203ki6o Arms of an Angel - Eli's Funeral Song] *14:30 - Joel's mom's funeral song *14:45 - Robot version of Arms of an Angel *16:45 - Eli's funeral song: Van Halen cover band & wedding *18:31 - Joel's Driver's Ed *19:48 - Captain Power - VHS tape shooting game *21:05 - Laser tag with a robot *22:18 - Taint Mic *23:00 - Internet *23:05 - DC vs Mortal Kombat *24:10 - Tom Cruise hires Ron Moore to do Scifi movies - Mission Impossible 3 *25:55 - Lost videogame *26:40 - Eggman in Sonic *27:18 - Amy Acker on Dollhouse *27:28 - Fred's not dead in Angel comics. *27:40 - JFK as a Nazi? *28:44 - Mexican moms try to sell a nude calendar, now in debt. *29:30 - Eli's Mexican friend *30:30 - Black Panther Animated on BET *32:00 - Popeye's isn't open yet *33:45 - The origin of #1 & #2 http://www.box.net/shared/j7439od86o audio *36:30 - Undefeatable VHS contest *37:17 - Fry's Electronics *38:35 - Asian guys in rock band video at Fry's *40:38 - Dethklok *43:15 - Super Curse - Montage of every curse used on the podcast http://www.box.net/shared/gfgq4loxu9 audio *50:33 - Mail Sack *51:55 - Question: Josh on Guitar Hero III? *54:25 - Question: Gamers and Homophobia *58:20 - Question: Retards in heaven? *59:47 - Question: Clone High Season 2? *1:01:30 - Eli's Idea: Aqua Teen Hunger Force the Game *1:02:35 - Question: Toys you want to bring back, or toys you can't believe were actually made? *1:15:22 - Question: One brand you wouldn't mind changing your name to? *1:18:33 - Question: Josh - Do you hit the clubs? What dance songs do you like? *1:20:44 - Question: Favorite Jonathan Coulton Song? - Giving Birth in a Kiddie Pool *1:23:55 - Question: Should I buy a Mac? - Eggs, Cloverfield, Denise is Broken [http://www.box.net/shared/p570haytfv Josh defines Sounding] *1:27:00 - Question: Mel Gibson in Hamlet - Jews, race, Denise is Hispasian *1:32:30 - Hitler Moustache *1:34:18 - Podcast listeners - share the love! *1:34:42 - How are Eli's cats? *1:36:00 - Storms in Texas *1:36:20 - Replay & T-bone - Joel's Cats *1:40:30 - Dog balls *1:41:08 - Ending & Starbucks & Dildos & Dongs Category:Podcast